Not A Chance
by Jazyrha
Summary: Because Fujioka Haruhi never gave me the chance to love her. /Haruhi x ?/ She changed everything, but nothing changed at all. She is everything, but she is absolutely nothing. /A Haruhi-centered tale/ /Please Review/


**Not a chance.**

She never gives you the chance to worry about her. She never gives you the chance to care.

She runs towards her goal, runs so fast there is not a single person in this world who can keep up with her. She leaves us all behind, only to blink and cough in the dust she leaves. She is faster, better, stronger, smarter, **more **than me.

She's so much more than I can take.

She never gives you the chance to catch up with her. She never gives you the chance to stand still and think about her.

She's gone before you know it. She avoids trouble, avoids anything that goes deep. She cares but she doesn't, she loves the Host Club, but she doesn't.

She's everything, but she's nothing.

She's everything to me, but she is nothing to me at all.

She never gives you the chance to take care of her. She never gives you the chance to miss a heartbeat because of her.

She blends into the scenery, more than anyone ever could. She goes with the flow. She changes everything, but realises nothing.

When she's scared, she hides, makes sure no one knows. When she's in trouble, she will solve everything on her own.

She doesn't need me.

She doesn't need anyone.

But she does. She honestly does.

She smiles and never cries. She smiles, keeps on smiling. She keeps on faking. She keeps on pretending.

And she doesn't even know.

She takes care of everyone. She makes everyone fall in love with her smile, her bright eyes that stare into your soul, her silent comfort she gives you without a word, her unconditional friendship, her unstoppable strength.

She makes everyone fall in love with her, but knows nothing of love. Nothing at all.

She rushes through our lives, changes everything and then disappears again, to leave you hanging there. To leave you all alone, even when she promised she never would.

She never gives you a chance to tell her how much you care. She never gives you a chance to look through her.

She can take on the world on her own. She doesn't need me. She doesn't need anyone. She can defeat all the demons in her heart on her own. She doesn't need me to care.

But she does.

Why won't she realise that she does?

When it comes to her, nothing is bad. Everything is 'just fine' and she'll always be 'just fine'. She won't give me a chance to make her happy.

I know she won't.

She walks through our lives, too blunt and oblivious to notice. She never notices anything when it comes to herself. She never cares about herself. She never thinks about herself.

But she should.

She should care about herself, because how can I do so otherwise?

How in the world am I supposed to love her, when she doesn't?

She never gives you the chance to scream. She never gives you the chance to snap.

She calms you down, just before you'll explode. She comforts you, just before you'll break. She'll heal you, just before you'll get hurt.

She's always there.

But she's not.

She's never really there.

She's the best friend you can ever wish for. She's the best person in this world. She has the most honest heart someone could ever have.

But she doesn't know how much that kills me. She doesn't know how much she destroys my life by being like she is.

She doesn't want anyone to care about her. She doesn't want any commitment, any kind of relation. She doesn't want anything, but she wants everything.

She leaves me here, to untangle myself from the webs of questions she leaves. She leaves me here, because she's too damn fast to catch up with.

She doesn't care about me. But she does.

She won't let me change her world. She won't let me show her how beautiful life could be. She won't let me scream at her that 'just fine' isn't good enough at all.

She just pretends to be absolutely blunt and dumb, as she runs towards her goal in life.

While she leaves me to stare and wonder if she has ever been really there.

But it's there, the evidence that she was. It's there in every step I took from that moment I fell in love with her. It's there in all my actions and in all my words.

And now we're grown up and she's a lawyer like she wanted to be. Now we're grown up and we are mature and we are serious and we are empty.

Now we're grown up and we're still the same. We have a little more wrinkles, and we laugh a little less often. We're old and we know how bad this life is.

But she still hides behind her smile and I still hate her for making me love her.

She still changes everything, but she changes nothing.

I still love her, but I don't.

And she still rushes through her life. She still leaves me behind. She still fakes and pretends and she still doesn't know.

Nothing changed at all.

She never gave me the chance to worry about her.

Fujioka Haruhi never gave me the chance to love her.

* * *

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! -screams and runs around- THIS IS SO SCARY! I wrote about Haruhi! Omigosh! The world is gunna dieeeeeeee!

No, seriously. I hate Haruhi beyond any logic. XD I don't want to read any fics about her, and I wanna push her off a cliff... So... why did I write this? I dun know. I was just thinking about what her dad said about her, that she never gives anyone the chance to worry about her.

And so I made this story.

It's Haruhi x ? I don't know myself. So, choose your Haruhi pairing.

Please review! XD


End file.
